Conventionally, for a plurality of users, each being in partial charge in a business, to obtain information on their respective jobs from an enterprise information filtering system, each user has individually used the enterprise information filtering system to search for information or has individually defined a filter to obtain information he or she requires.
An enterprise information filtering system, comprised of an input device 1, a data processor 2, a storage device 3, and an output device 4, as shown in FIG. 21, heretofore has been known. Referring to FIG. 21, the input device 1, based on operation by a user, generates and outputs two types of information: one is an organization definition information M1a such as the enterprise's organization hierarchy, personal organization, and personal job definition, and the other is an authentication information M1b identifying that the user is an authorized user of the enterprise information filtering system. The data processor 2 comprises view defining means 2a and search executing means 2b. The storage device 3 comprises view definition storage 3a and contents storage 3b. The view defining means 2a receives the organization definition information M1a, converts it to a user-desired view (data format), and generates and outputs organization definition information M2a. The view definition storage 3a receives organization definition information M2a and stores it as organization definition information M3a. The contents storage 3b stores, in advance, contents M3b that contains information to be provided by the enterprise information filtering system to the user. The search executing means 2b searches the contents M3b based on the organization definition information M3a to generate and output a search result M2b required by the user. The output device 4 receives the search result M2b and presents it to the user.